Pokemon the journey of love pain and survival Backstories
by ThiefCrusher750
Summary: What happens in the past for the girls before Ash returns and a mysterious man shows up.
1. Chapter 1

**Pokemon the journey of love and survival. Backstories.**

Chapter 1: Misty, May, Dawn, Iris, Bonnie, Serena, Delia, and the cerulean sisters.

 **I don't own pokemon or any characters associated with it. Though all Ash and all the girls who love him are immortal and stopped ageing around 20 years old.**

Twenty eight year old Misty Water flower was in the Cerulean gym with her sisters finishing cleaning up after another battle with another trainer. Her sisters were busying themselves with their hair and makeup preparing for their dates with Tracey and Gary. Misty looked at them clearly annoyed by their chatter about their makeup and boyfriends. "Daisy Lilly shutup about your makeup already you look fine. It's not like Gary and Tracy are looking at your faces anyway" said Misty. Violet looked up from doing Lillys makeup. Then went back to work listening to the conversation or argument that was about to break-out.

"Easy for you two say Misty. The man you and Violet love hasn't been around in who knows how long. Oh and who is it that can't give up her virginity to any of the men that wanted her or was it like the fact that not giving it up resulted in both your marriages falling apart because you're still in love with the man who you haven't seen or heard from in ten years. Just give up on him already he's like not coming back for you. Besides you remember all the girls that are after him" That hit a nerve and Misty was trying her hardest to keep her anger at bay. She knew it all to well but her sisters had no idea why he was gone and hadn't contacted her or any of the other girls besides a letter he left Misty the day after he disappeared. Misty looked down at the huge scar going from the start of her ribcage under her breast with seperate slashes that went all the way down south. She was thankful Arceus had healed her and allowed her to still be able to have children. She sighed she couldn't beleive what happened ten years ago. She didn't know that 5 other girls were thinking about the same thing.

(Flashback 10 years ago the day before the betrayl) Misty had long since learned of the other girls that Ash had met on his travels and to say she was Jealous would be an understatement. Though she had met the ones he travelled with, her jealousy was still just as bad. She had heard from Ash and saw on Tv how he had almost beat Diantha but her Gardevoir had thrown Pikachu into a wall with a psychic blast. Apparently Diantha even had a thing for Ash. Misty was happy because he had finally won the Kalos league. Even though her mood had been dampened a bit by the honey blonde haired woman in the red hat who was hugging Ash and Diantha having a thing for him. She growled at that tv saying to it. "He's mine". Misty was about to change the channel when she heard Ash say he was actually in love with someone. A bunch of someone's and it would be impossible for him to choose between all the girls he had met. She smiled and went to feed her pokemon and sat by the water near the edge of the pool. She sighed and smiled. She was really hopeing that she was at least one of those someones. She didn't like it but as she started to think about it she the Videophone started ringing. She got up and sat down next to it then picked up the receiver and that's when she heard a voice she hadn't heard in a year. "Hello Cerulean Gym" Misty said. "Hey Mist it's Ash." He said. The second he said that she turned on the video moniter and was met with the handsome and toned face of one Ash Ketchum. She smiled and shook in her seat. His voice had changed soo much and was soo much handsomer everytime she saw him. She started to drool and quickly shook her head getting dirty thoughts out of her head. "ASH! Why haven't you called me i've missed hearing from you i was hopeing you would call or visit after the Kalos league." She made her best angry face even though she was happy to hear from him. Ash chuckled nervously. "Actually Misty i'm going to be coming home soon and i'm pretty sure my mom is having a welcome home party for me shince she knows i'm coming. Everyone's going to be there i was hoping you would come too". Misty instantly smiled at this and got excited but then she thought. (everybody? Alot of girls are going to be there so i'm going to have some major competition. hmm.) Ash looked at her as she went deep into thought and took the time to admire what he could see of her. She still had that beautiful fiery orange hair that her loved so much and loved to occasionally run his hands through her silky now long locks. Her beautiful eyes that changed from green to blue depending on her mood. Her pale perfect skin that he loved and her slender neck how he had wanted to kiss and suck on it though he'd never tell her or anyone else that though. He loved her as much if not more than the other girls he had met and fallen for in his travels. He was still staring when she noticed him looking and her face turned beat red in embarresment. She wondered why he was staring at her like that. "Ash you ok, you're kinda zoned out". Said Misty. Ash heard her voice and knew he'd been caught and he also turned redder than a tomato. "Huh? Yeah Mist just zoned out a bit. Thinking about who will be at the party and the good old days". She smiled at that but also had a thought (or maybe you're just checking me out) she had to suppress a giggle at that thought. She was hoping he'd ask her to come and since he had she was going. She smiled and said She'd go. When he smiled at her, her heart skipped a beat. "Alright Misty i can't wait to see you." Then he said something she didn't expect. "You're looking good Mist and he hung up quickly with a red face. Misty was red faced and her heart was fluttering like crazy from his comment. Had Ash really just said that to her? She laughed and said to herself "maybe i do have a chance". She went to get her things ready to go to the party. Sadly things were going to go terribly wrong for her Ash and the other girls (Flashback end). Arceus she missed him and she was not about to go for another man. The only reason she had dated and married two other men had been because she was forced too not because she wanted two. She wished she could see him again.

In Hoenn a beautiful twenty four year old brunette sat in her room looking at a picture of her and the man she loved. Though the part that had Brock in it was ripped out and only her and Ash were in it. She had been in contact with alot of the girls who also loved him and it seemed no matter how much they searched they still hadn't found him anywhere. It was like he had completely disappeared. Though she understood why after what happened and what her and the other girls were forced into doing. Tears feel from her eyes as she remembered it vividly when he own father had forced her and Max to betray Ash. She remebered the gun against the back of her little brothers head giving her a choice of either betraying Ash or attending her brothers funeral. For May the choice had been clear though she still felt horrible about it. Though what she would also be forced to do to Ash was heartbrakeing for her. She then remembered when Ash had called her and told her he was taking a break from training and was going home. She'd already received an invitation to ash's party from his mother. Just like Misty Dawn Iris Bonnie and Serena. Like Misty she heard how he was in love with many girls and she knew she had steep competition for his heart and was detemined to win it. Though she only learned later that she wasn't the only one in her family interested in Ash espeacially when her mother learned what happened which caused her and Normans already strained mariage to come to and end. If only she had known what was being planned by the other men who wanted her and the other girls.

In Sinnoh a twenty two year old woman with navy blue hair sat at a contest hall waiting for her turn. She looked at the photo of Ash in her purse. She sighed. Ten years. It had been so very long since she had seen or heard from him just like the other girls and his mother. Nobody in the entire pokemon world had heard from him in those 10 years. Dawn Sighed she missed him terribly and would do damn near anything to get him back to her and the other women. She looked back at when she found about the party and when it was going to be. She was grateful that she had been invited and the Call from Ash before she left was more than enough to get her heart going. She remebered how hard she tried to look for a solution since Ash was in love with more than one woman and she was sure she was one of them. She had thought for a while and then asked her mother who choked on her soda when she asked. Her mother she soon found out had a thing for Ash too and was stunned to say the least though she after thinking about it didn't mind. She would willingly share Ash with her mother. Her mother Johanna after much thinking came up with the idea of Ash having a harem and suggested it to Dawn who though was horrified at the idea took it to heart because it would mean she could still be with Ash instead of not being with him at all. And since he is the chosen one he can have multiple women to be with and she knew he had more than enough love to go around. She smiled and had gone out that day and though it was nice as she went shopping buying some speacial dresses and heels. She remembered the last part of that day and the day after clearly as if had happened yesterday and it haunted her and the other women.

(Flashback 10 years ago the day before the party and the day she left to get to kanto.) Dawn had come home after shopping and was walking into her house when she saw her mother bound tied and gagged half naked on the floor and Paul and Kenny standing over her with a whip and a bat. Dawn screamed and the two said "Shut up Dawn or we'll beat her to a pulp". Dawn instantly covered her mouth. "Why are you doing th...this?" She stuttered through the tears pouring down her face. "Simple we want you to turn your back on Ash we know you and the other women are going to see him soon." Said Paul. "Besides it's time we got together Dawn and the only way for me to do that is for Ash to be gone" said Kenny. Dawn threwup in her mouth at that. She had no feelings for Kenny except as a friend and that feeling was long gone now. "No i won't do it. I won't turn on Ash and i definitely wont date you Kenny!" Dawn yelled. She was furious now that she knew their motives. "You sure about that Dawn?" asked Kenny. "YES!" she screamed. "Ok fine have it your way." said Paul and he and kenny pulled back the bat and whip and began beating her mother in front of her eyes. Her mother screams and tears broke her heart and she couldn't lose the only family she had so she screamed for them to stop. "OK OK I'LL DO IT! J...ju...just stop beating my mother!"she sobbed. The men smiled and said that's a good girl. "Now if you go back on your word we will rape and kill your mother right in front of you" They both threatened. They left right after and when they were gone Dawn got Piplup out and had him use peck on the ropes. Her mother collapsed and told Dawn not to hurt Ash and find a way to keep herself safe. "Dawn tried to smile but couldn't and then went and called an ambulance and her mother was brought to the hospital and was put into pretective custody soon after even though Dawn told them nothing. She then left after telling her mother she loved her and got on a plane to Kanto and she cried the entire way not just for her mother but for Ash as well. She and the others knew this could possibly break him. But there was nothing she could do. They would find her mother if she didn't comply. (Flashback ends)Dawn looked to see her mother in her doorway to the stage looking at her. "looking at the Raven haired man we love?" Dawn nodded and then went onto the stage as her name was called out.

In Unova a beautiful 20 year old woman with long purple hair and dark skin sat in a tree with her garchomp. She was also remembering Ash and how much she loved the thick skulled trainer and how she always called him a kid even though he was signifigantly older than her. She smiled when she remembered him and his outburst whenever she called him a kid. Him saying "im not a kid". She then remembered how she had been forced to betray Ash. All because the other men were either jealous or envious of him. She shook with rage at the thought of their faces and what she was forced to do. How Trip and members of team rocket had taken her pokemon and from her.

(Flashback 10 years ago 5 days before ash's party) Iris was out messing around swinging in the trees. She had loved doing that and loved competing with Ash when they would race in the trees. Her pokemon were attached to her waist and held on firmly but then she had felt something pulling on them and her belt was suddenly ripped away. She had lept out of the trees and pursued it but stopped when she came face to face with Trip with her pokemon in his hand. He laughed at her and threw her pokemon into a cage and the balls opened her pokemon forced out. He looked at her seeing the rage in her eyes and smirked. "Long time no see Iris. Looks like Ash abandoned you makes you wonder how much he cares." said Trip that cocky smirk on his ugly face. Iris swung at him and he ducked and she was grabbed by several team rocket grunts. "Tch tch tch wrong move Iris." "Make her watch this". She was turned towards the cage as Trip pushed a button on a controller. Fire and electrity went through the cage torturing her pokemon and Iris was petrified in shock as Trip turned off the flames and electricity. "Now then Iris, i want you to go to kanto and meet up and betray Ash. An invitation for you had been sent already but i took care of that." Iris growled and tried to fight but stopped when Trip held up the remote again. "If you don't i will torture your pokemon in this cage in front of you until they are dead. Make a choice your pokemon or Ash." Iris chose her pokemon but she had little choice. She was released and sent straight to kanto. (Flashback end.) Iris knew what she did was wrong and like the others she regretted it deeply. She hoped he was doing ok.

In Kalos a beautiful but emotionally broken twenty seven year old woman with honey blonde hair named Serena sat barely eating her dinner with her friend a another beautiful blonde around the age of sixteen named Bonnie sat there trying to get her friend to eat. Bonnie sighed ever since what happened to Serena happened she had never been the same and she knew only one person could bring her back emotionally. Serena was looking off into space wishing Ash would come and take her, her mother Grace and Bonnie away from their prison in the hotel they were hiding in. It had been ten years since she was forced to betray Ash. She was a broken woman and knew he was the only one who could fix her but he wasn't there. She remembered when her and Bonnie were invited to welcome Ash home. She had also found out that her own mother Grace and bonnie were both in love with Ash as well but she just accepted it and was willing to share him if she managed to win him over. Then eveything happened that had forced her to betray Ash and caused her to become broken. She still suffered from that days traumatic events.

( Flashback 10 years ago outside kanto harbor) She and Bonnie were so excited to see Ash again. How she loved him and wanted nothing more than to stay by his side for eternity. She remembered smiling when her friend Calem offered to go with her. At first she was annoyed because she knew he had a thing for her but accepted it and would wind up wishing she hadn't. As the ship was a day dock Serena and Bonnie had been talking excitedly about seeing Ash again. Calem had been listening and was sickened by their talk. "Ash this Ash that. I'll show her who the real man is." He said silently with a wicked grin on his face. Serena noticed the eveil grin but thought nothing of it. It was night time and Serena and Bonnie had went back to their rooms. Calem was waiting in Serena's room for her. The moment she entered he knocked her out and tied and gagged her and threw her on the bed and waited for her to wakeup. An hour later she had woken up and when she felt the bindings tried to scream for help but nothing came out. Calem's voice was heard behind her. She turned to see him coming towards her and knew immediately he had tied her up. He started talking when he reached her. "You know Serena i've been waiting to show what a real man is like. Ash can't he's two stupid and weak. When we get to his house you are going to turn your back on him and act like you absolutely hate him" Serena's tears met the mattress as she shook her head no. Calem just had an even more sinister smile on his face. Her eyes widened and she tried to get unbound when he dropped his pants. Serena was begging him not to do it with her eyes but he ignored her. Bonnie heard Serena's screams through the gag and walls as Calem raped her over and over again and told her" if you don't betray Ash then i will do this again in front of him and kill right after. She had continued to scream but he knew she would do it. She didn't want Ash to get hurt though he was going to be hurt anyway. When bonnie found her next morning she had untied her and gotten the captain and nurse joy who immediately searched the ship for the asshole. But couldn't find a trace of him. He had already flown off. (Flashback End)

Ever since then Serena had been a broken woman. But she had also found out she was pregnant by him. The moment she found out she immediately had the child aborted. She hated Calem and would never give him a child or have anything to do with him ever again now that they were in hiding. She would give anything to see Ash again and feel his warm comforting arms around her. All the girls wanted the same. She sighed and tried to eat but threw it up immediately after. She Grace and Bonnie hoped they could see him again outside of pictures or tv reruns of pokemon battles he was in.

In Pallet town a beautiful 61 year old woman with red hair who looked like she was still 20 was making dinner for herself and Mister Mime. She looked over at the pictures of her son and her and of her son and his female friends. She had fallen for her own son hard and cared little about what others thought about it. There were soo many girls. She sighed as the tears came again as she remembered what the men had made her and the girls do and what the guys did to poor Misty when they cut her open and attempted destroy her reproductive system and then what the men had done to Ash after that. She started to sob into her arms remembering how her son and Misty had been nearly stabbed and beaten to death and how she and the girls were forced to watch before Ash was enveloped in a bright white light and teleported away and several legendaries had attacked the other men who ran for their lives though one basterd was killed a guy named Shinji. Not the one named Paul though his brother. She smiled at that fact even though it was mean she was glad he was dead. Her and the girls and their mothers along with Bonnie and Mr. Mime were also eveloped in the same white light and were teleported to a place called the hall of legends where they saw Ash and Misty and being healed and then Ash carried away by several small legendaries. They were blocked from going to him though. Arceus had summoned them all along with some other women from all around the pokemon world. Arceus had told them that one day they would see Ash again one day but he needed to time to recover and time to hopefully forgive those that nearly destroyed them and him. Then were teleported back. Delia had been in contact with all the women for ten years now and they all still loved him as much as they did 10 years ago. She smiled since she and the other older women who loved him were still having their periods which clearly meant they could get pregnant by Ash. She had kinda figured out she and the other women had stopped ageing which was fine with her. She looked at the photos again. "Me and all the other women miss you soo much Ash i really want all of us to be together. Espeacially me and you. She prayed that her and the ladies would finally get their wish granted. Little did they know Ash was preparring to show himself once more and get back at the people who betrayed him and protect those he loves. But little did he know he was going to have backup in this endeavor. Alot of it.

 **Please read and review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Pokemon the journey of love pain and survival.**

Chapter 2

 **I don't own pokemon.**

Elsewhere in Kanto three beautiful women sat at a cafe in Luminose City. They were currently dicussing the boy they loved. They had spent years looking for him but they like so many others never found him. They searched everywhere even the legendaries had no idea where he was except for one. They like the others still loved Ash and wanted to be with him.

A forty year old black haired woman named Sabrina who is a former team rocket executive , psychic, and Saffron City gym leader sat comunicating with her younger self as she and the other women spoke about where else they could search for one Ash Ketchum. Sabrina was currently asking her younger self if she had any success in finding Ash. The little girl shook her head as she was helping Sabrina cast a large web of psychic energy across Kanto and the orange islands searching for Ash with no success. "Where could Ash possibly be? Everyone in every region has been searching for him for the last 10 years. Even the ones who attempted to kill Ash and Misty were still searching for him so they could finish him off." They couldn't get to Misty anymore because her Gyrados was so fiercely protective of her after the incident as many had come to call it. Just the thought of the traitors made Sabrina's blood boil and caused her and her younger selfs anger to surge up which boosted her psychic powers ten fold. All the way across the ocean into Hoenn. "Still nothing" said Sabrina out loud. She sighed, ever since she battled Ash she had thought he was handsome even if he was a couple years younger than her. A small smile came across the faces of her and her younger self. She listened to the other two talk and wondered where he had gone. She had gone to every region and and set off her massive psychic waves in an attempt to find him and had still found nothing not even a trace of him anywhere. She started to wonder if he would ever come back or if he had died. The thought brought tears into eyes as she held them in. Her heart had softened since she met Ash. She was far more caring understanding and even loving thanks to him. Her younger self piped up. "He's not dead Sabrina i can feel it. He's still out there hidden away by Arceus. Sabrina stared at her younger self. "Why would Arceus hide him from us? We love him and would never hurt him." Her younger self spoke again. "To protect him from the traitors and even us. He was soo utterly destroyed inside when he was betrayed and it was a thousand times worse when they had brutally beaten and stabbed and almost killed Misty" Sabrina looked at her younger self. She knew that Misty had a massive scar down her abdomen but had no clue that's where it came from. "Why hasn't she told us anything when we asked her about it?" asked Sabrina. "It's too painful for her to bring up. Nobody but those who were there knows about it. I have seen it myself i'll show you." said her younger self.

(Pallet Town 10 years ago.) Sabrina was teleported back in time to the inside of the Ketchum house. Sabrina saw how the other men were cutting her open trying to destroy her ability to have children and Ash trying to stop them only to be attacked himself. Sabrina saw the one who was attacking Misty first because she had met the arrogant asshole before. The one and only Gary Oak trying to destroy her because she wanted Ash and had refused his constant advances.

Sabrina was teleported back to the present. The rage in her eyes and heart flaming causing her to have a dark aura surround her. Many people looked over at her and became worried for their safety and left. The other two girls looked at her nervously. They knew what she could do when she was wasn't angry and now that she was they were worried that she could level half the city. "Sabrina calm down, You're scaring everyone away." Said her yonger self. Sabrina tried to calm herself and eventually did but her anger bubbled underneath. She looked to the stars wondering when she could be in the arms of the man she loved and be able to finally punish them for what they had done to him.

Sitting at the same table twenty nine year old Bianca with her two peaked hair spikes though her hair was much much longer and her best friend Latias sat watching Sabrina try to calm down and talking about Ash. "I wonder if she'll destroy the entire citys when she looks for him again?" Said Bianca. "I don't think soo but she is dangerous." -Though not nearly as dangerous as Ash and the mysterious man that Arceus had said was heading to the planet from the other end of the galaxy- Latias thought out loud. Bianca looked at Latias like she was crazy. "What do you mean by a dangerous man coming here from across the galaxy?" Latias looked at her. "Huh nothing.. nothing um yea it's nothing" she said as she laughed nervously. Bianca looked at her suspiciously but left it alone even though what she said had gotten Sabrina's attention too.

Sabrina talked with her younger self. "Do you know who this man is and when he's coming? If so tell me Ash could be in danger" said Sabrina. Her younger self spoke. "Idk i have only seen his outline in the light behind him. But he's big and probably the most dangerous ...well human in the galaxy." "Hmm we better prepare when Ash gets back." said Said Sabrina. "No he poses no threat to Ash that much is clear but he's a destroyer more than capable of wiping out worlds." Said her younger self. Sabrina thought about this. "What do we do?" she asked her younger self. "There's nothing we can do. He's coming and he won't be stopped Latias knows about him too but getting her to say who he is or describe him is near impossible. Ash doesn't know either. Arceus only told the legendaries." Said he younger self. Sabrina sighed and tried not to think about it but it didn't stop her from worrying about Ash and whoever this man was.

In Hoenn a thirty five year old women with long spikey red hair and red eyes Flannery Morre was walking with another friend of hers. A Twenty nine year old with now long lavender hair and lavender eyes named Anabel from the battle frontier. They were currently on their way back to the battle tower to take a break from searching for Ash. Both had a crush on Ash and over time it had developed into love for him. As they walked Anabels Espeon was a couple hundred feet in front of them searching for any signs of a human aura signiture. She sighed and was irritated as she kept searching the area and found nothing. "Ugh this is rediculous. We've been searching ten years and we've still come up with nothing. Why hasn't Anabel just moved on and found someone else?" Espeon thought to herself. Though Anabel heard her and became irritated herself which Flannery took notice of. "Anabel what's wrong?" She looked at Flannery. "Espeon wants me to just move on and find somebody else instead of searching or waiting for him. She still doesn't understand i will wait till the day i die for him." Said Anabel. Flannery smiled at that and felt the exact same way. Her and Anabel had had thousands of guys try to get with them. All failed of course and even some of those traitors from the incident. Though thanks to their pokemon they were never able to get close to them. Flannery and Anabel thought about him. How he looked when they saw him twelve years ago in Kalos. He was soo handsome. His strong face, brown eyes, black messy hair, how he was taller than either of them by a good 3 inches so they had to look up at him. His still sweet and loving personality. His toned body that they had both seen when they were swimming for a while with Serena, Bonnie and what's his face. The thought of Ash without his clothes on made the two girls womanhood started to produce juices as they thought about him. Espeacially the front of his body. Both immediately shook their heads and sighed they missed him and they were looking forward to giving their virginity to him when he reappeared. Yes Flannery and Anabel along with all the other girls who loved Ash except for poor Serana and the mothers were virgins. They had urges but they always held them back. Waiting for him. They were soo excited like the other when they learned that Ash was in love with a whole bunch of someone and had a feeling they were among those women. They looked at eachother and laughed knowing they had been thinking about the same exact thing. Espeon came back and Anabel asked if she'd found any sign of Ash. Espeon shook her head and Anabel sighed as did Flannery. They both looked up to the sky and wondered to Arceus where Ash was.

In Sinnoh twenty seven year old brunette Lyra and twenty seven year old redhead. Zoey were walking around a contest hall in the capitol talking about Ash the man they loved and lusted after and Dawn as they headed to the readying area. They remembered everything about him. Just the same as the other women. They remembered when Dawn had told them what happened to her mother and Ash and Misty. To say they were horrified was an understatement. They weren't surprised to hear about Paul being involved but were shocked to hear Kenny was there participating in the beatings and stabbings. They had no idea Kenny would go to such lengths just to get with Dawn. They had given him a wide berth afraid he would go after their families if they confronted him. Lucky for them Dawn and Delia were the only people who knew they were in love with Ash too. Or the traitors would have come after them as well. They knew Kenny and Pauls pokemon were stronger than there's which irritated them to no end. But they had still smashed Kenny in contests across the region. They laughed remembering his stricken sad face when they along with Dawn had won the last 10 grand festivals. Of course Dawn never stuck around to speak to them other than when they went to her place or on the phone. They knew she was terribly afraid of Kenny and would go out of her way to avoid him or Paul if he was around. Often running to a hotel she was hiding at if they weren't near her hometown of Twinleaf. They had been talking and discussing what strategies Dawn had helped them with when she was around. Which she still was since she on the stage right now with Piplup. They thought about Ash and where he could be.

Elsewhere in Sinnoh a absolutely stunning and goddess like forty two year old woman named Cynthia Shirona was currently sitting in her mansion like home in Celestic Town watching an old movie of a day her and Ash had spent together many years ago. How she missed him and wanted him to be with her. She loved him just as much as the others and would give up her champion title just to see him again. She rembered back when they spent that day together and how happy she had been. She looked at a picture of her Ash with his arms around her. They hadn't been dating or anything but she was still just as happy. The feeling of his arms around her and his lips on her cheek had made her swoon even harder for him than when he had saved her at the Spear Pillar. She was in love with him from the very first day she had seen him and fell harder when they would spend time together. He always kept her laughing and the amount of he could put down was surprising to say the least. He even ate more than her Garchomp which was an amazing feat. She then remebered the feeling whenever he touched her. The shock that would flow through her body and straight to her heart when he did she laughed a little though a tear fell from her eye. She then remembered when she had found out about the incident in pallet town and the one with Dawn. Paul was gone disapeared but was found in another region but she found Kenny and she had beaten him to within an inch of his life because of what he did. -He had it coming- she thougt to herself. Although she had almost lost her champion title and been thrown in jail for doing it. But it was worth it. None of the traitors even tried to get near her even though it was well known that she loved Ash. It had been in the tabloids and on the news and annoyed her when she saw it. She could feel that Ash loved her as her Lucario walked up. "Thinking about him again misress?" She looked at him and nodded. He sighed and just shook his head."He'll be back one day, You'll see." Said Lucario as he walked away. Cynthia looked at the ceiling and prayed that she could see Ash again. Her heart had broken when he disappeared.

In Unova two gym leaders sat together at a concert hall while another one was on stage testing out and practicing her songs. These two Gym leaders sat discussing one Ash Ketchum. A thirty five year old short haired blonde model with blue eyes named Elesa along with a thirty five year old redhead named Skyla and a thirty four year old rocker chick with white hair and blue eyes named Roxie. Skyla and Elesa were currently dating. They had gotten together after they couldn't take the loneliness of being without Ash and still refused to give themselves to any man other than Ash. They loved eachother as much as they still love Ash and were wishing he was back with them. All of them. Roxie spoke up. "Skyla have you found anything on any of the islands around Unova?" Skyla shook her head sadly "Still nothing it's like he vanished into thin air after we had spoke with Arceus after that incident." said Skyla. Elesa rubbed Skylas back as she also spoke up. "We'll find him. He has to be out there somewhere. Remember when we last saw him. How badly his body was beaten and cut." Skyla remembered it and she started crying along with Elesa as they remember the cuts and blood coming from him as the legendaries were busy healing him and how they were all blocked from running to his side. It was so horrible Skyla had nearly thrown up from the amount of blood around Ash. She pulled out a picture of Ash as the three women looked at it. They admired his features and missed them. They hoped he was ok and that he had gotten better. Though even with there best efforts and help from Cynthia the Sinnoh chapion who had thrown all her resources into finding him but like them had no luck. Elesa kissed Skyla as she tried to calm her down. Her tears felt like acid on her face as they fell. She and Elesa were still lonely even though they were together and both knew only Ash could make it go away. Skyla looked at the picture of Ash and remembered how cute he was when she first met him. Skyla after about 30 minutes had finally stopped crying and was staring at a picture in which Ash and Elesa were with her that week awhile ago. She smiled and she and Elesa turned to the stage and listen as Roxie and her band the toxics played a song.

Roxie had been watching the other girls and she was thinking about him too. She may have been concentrating on tuning her guitar and going over her songs in her head but Ash was still on her mind. Even after she had met him 10 and half years ago. He had showed up and demanded a battle. She liked how he took the initiative and even the fact that she was swooning over how cute he was had accepted his challenge and he had beaten her. He had spent about a day with her and her band and she had liked him more and more as they talked before he left. When he did leave she had been incredibly sad and though dated a few guys after to try to get her mind off him it never did. She's was still a virgin because of him and though she didn't say it she wanted him to take it. She went back to her guitar as she prepared to play a slow love song she had written about Ash. As she played and sang she noticed the other girls watching her and smiled a bit knowing they were thinking the same thing. How much they loved him.

As she finished her song tears fell down her eyes as she remembered when Ash had told her was in love with a bunch of girls and when he had come back from Kalos because she had invited him to one of her concerts. After that concert he had come back stage and had said that she was one of the women he was in love with. At first she was irritated then he had saod that she had gasped and as soon as the sound had escaped her throat he had locked lips with her and she had wrapped her arms around his neck and basically became putty in his hands. She giggled lightly at that and then went back to what she was doing. She looked back at her green haired guitarist Billy Jo. She smiled at her as she tuned her guitar. Roxie knew she was lonely and wanted to find love though every man had denied her even though she was gorgeous. They always wanted someone else. Roxie had brought up the idea that she could be with Ash too but her idea was rejected after a bit of thinking. Billie Jo didn't have any feelings for him and even though she was also still a virgin she wasn't giving it to Ash or anybody unless she actually loved said person. Roxie looked down at her guitar and unknowingly asked out loud into the mike. "Ash where are you?" which got knowing looks from everyone even a couple people who popped their heads into the hall. She turned beet red looked away and worked on a new song for her next concert.

Elsewhere in Unova a beautiful twenty seven year old Brunette Champion named Hilda was currently walking around Nimbasa City eating an ice cream. She was her mind went over her travels through Unova and Kanto and onto the reason for her travelling Ash Ketchum. She remembered meeting him before and though he and her brother looked similar he was totally different. He was funny sweet and as handsome as they come. She smiled as she thought about him and his reaction when he first saw her. His jaw had dropped and he was almost drooling when he saw her. She knew she was beautiful and flaunted it in front of Ash. She thought it was funny to see his reaction and how he quickly tried to regain his composure when he realized he was staring and drooling. They had travelled a few days together and often she would catch him looking at her or some of the female gym leaders. She had battled him and almost one except for his tough Pikachu that she found absolutely adorable. She had picked him up and swumg him around laughing much to the mouses displeasure. Hilda and him had parted ways after he beat Elesa in Nimbasa City. She had entertained the thought of kissing him before he left but didn't considering some jungle girl named Iris was travelling with him. She remembered how when she had touched his hand when they first met and afterwords a large shock had went through her entire body. Like she had been shocked but without the burnt hair or anything. She had felt her heart race then and when she had reached home for a break from training she had asked her mom about it. Her mother had laughed and told her that she may have just found her soulmate which made her eyes widen and look at a picture of her and Ash taken in a photo booth in the city. She looked towards the horizon wondering what happened to him. She had even asked Reshiram where was but he wouldn't tell her. Even though she knew he knew she had left it alone. Well after she had interrogated him a bit and still got nothing. She remembere when her and so many other girls had met Arceus the day Ash had been attacked and she had listened to what he had to say while looking around for Ash though he seemed to not be there when she got there and then had been returned to Unova. Ash had her heart and no guy had ever been able to change that. She sighed looking forward to his return and to that joyful shock to her heart and his warmth when she meets him again.

In Kalos a twenty eight year old with long blonde hair sat at dinner with her grandpa. She wasn't really eating. She hardly had ever since Ash had left. She wondered what happened to him. Just like soo many other women all of whom she had met. It didn't surprise her that there were so many females after him. Even a legendary pokemon wanted him which confused her but she never really thought about it anymore. She still battled people looking for a badge and she won most of the time. She played with her long blonde locks just like Ash would do sometimes when she travelled with him. She then remembered that jerk Clemont who had tried to get with her after Ash disappeared. She wanted to hit him soo badly but had just said no and walked away. She then remembered another guy she met named Calem who had a thing for Serena. The mere thought of him made want to vomit as she remembered just how low he would go just to get what he wanted. He had not been around and she had no idea where he was. Not that she wanted him anywhere near her. After what he did to Serena he had started hanging out Clemont and how when he did Bonnie had run away and went with Serena into hiding. She and another girl named Miette knew were they were but would take that information to the grave if they had too.

There was a knock on the door and as Korrina went to open it she was face to face with a twenty seven year with blue hair that was now half way down her back. She invited Miette in. "Mmm something smells good." said Miette. "Yea we're having dinner. Come and join us" said Korrina. Her grandfather waved slighty welcomeing her and went back to eating. "What brings you here Miette?" asked Korrina. Not much i just heard that Ash was preparing to come back but nobody knows when. I hope it's soon" said Miette. "Yea i know what you mean. You and Serena had been having a competition over who was the best baker in order to impress Ash" said Korrina. Miette laughed, "Yea he loved both of our pastries so much that he couldn't decide which was better" said Miette as she and Korrina both sighed. Her grandpa looked up but then looked back at his food. Shaking his head knowing they were going into their Ash obsession again. He really didn't know why his granddaughter didn't just move on and find a nice guy to settle down with. "So what do you think Ash could be up to right now?" Said Miette. "Maybe he's thinking about us?" said Korrina" They both smiled and turned red at the thought of him thinking about them while training or sleeping or someother things. They quickly drove the dirty thoughts away. "Where could he be? He's definitely not in Kalos we searched every single inch of the region." Said Miette. "I don't know. Maybe he's still in the hall of origins. That would certainly explain why nobody in any of the regions have been able to find him" Said Korrina. "Yea maybe. I really miss him. He was handsome and reckless and tall" said Miette with hearts in her eyes. Korrina thought the same and thought about how she felt when she had wrestled him to the ground when he stole her hair band. How red they both turned when they realized the position they were in and how fast they both got up. And then seeing the jealous face of Serena when she saw them and Ash's cute sheepish laughter and how Serena's head became huge when she yelled at him. It was soo absolutely obvious she and Serena had mutual feelings for Ash just like how he showed his interest in them. She was pulled of her memories by a poke to her side by Miette. "You ok?" Asked Miette. "Yea just thinking about the time i spent travelling with him." Miette smiled and they both looked out the window into the sky wishing they could see him again soon.

 **Hope you like it. Review if you like.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Pokemon the journey of love pain and survival backstories**

Chapter 3

 **I don't own pokemon. If i did Ash would have a massive harem.**

Two Days later. At the ketchum household in Pallet Town six beautiful sixty one year old women sat at the kitchen table eating and discussing the past and all the other girls and the traitors and one Ash Ketchum. They all missed him and like the others had thrown everything they could into finding him. They had no luck even Delia hadn't heard from her son which struck her like a spike in the heart even though she knew he had hidden away for a good reason. She was there and the horrifying images of that day still haunted her when she slept.

A brunette woman with blue eyes named Caroline sat next to a another brunette who also had blue eyes named Grace and a blue haired woman with deep blue eyes named Johanna sat with Delia Ketchum. Alongside them were two new arrivals who had finally come forward with feelings for Ash. One was a woman with pink hair and blue eyes wearing a nurse outfit sat named Whitney Joy who sat with a dark teal haired woman with light brown eyes wearing a police officers outfit named Casey Jenny looked at pictures of Ash with hearts in their eyes as they discussed things.

"So Jenny what's the latest news? Find anything?" Asked Delia. Casey shook her head. "Nothing yet. Those pricks Conway and Ritchie are still in prison thankfully but they get out tommorow unfortunately." Said Casey. "That's disturbing news said Johanna. That freak Conway has been stalking my daughter for way too long, He didn't even stop when Ash was still around Dawn." Said Johanna. "I remember something May told me about him. Hmm what was it?" Said Caroline. The other women looked at her wondering what she was thinking of. Then it looked like a light bulb went off inside Carolines head. "Hehehe a yes that's what it was"she giggled. The other women stared at her. Caroline realized they were waiting. "Oh yes of course. May had been with Dawn during a grand festival in Sinnoh. I don't remember when it was but those two were obviously competeing for Ash's affection hehehe. Apparently according to May Conway had tried to grab her and Dawn but they got away and had told Ash. He apparently didn't take kindly to that because Conway was found the next day beaten half way to death." said Caroline. "Oh i remember Dawn telling me about that. She was soo scared of Conway and still is. Though Conway kept a longer distance between him and Dawn when Ash was around. Dawn was in love with Ash from the moment she had met him but this just made it 50 times worse as i would occasionally hear her moaning out his name when she was asleep." Said Johanna as she face palmed herself. The other women burst out laughing at that comment. "My May is just as bad she i caught her umm... How to say this nicely? I had gone to tell her dinner was ready since she eats like Ash and never liked to miss a meal. I had gone in and found her well naked and playing with um.. herself. OMG. Her screams OH MY GOD MOM! GET OUT OF MY ROOM! And how she had turned tomato red and covered herself. It was funny after i got over the initial shock of seeing that and she had come down but completely covered in a blanket. Max had looked at her like she was crazy but she had ran back to her room with her food before he could question her." Said Caroline. The women laughed at her story though the talk of their daughters got to Grace and she quickly grew depressed as she knew what her daughter had gone through. Very few knew why she was so broken. The other's noticed her sad look and the tear in her eye. "What's wrong" asked Joy? Grace shook her head. "I'm just remembering what happened to Serena. She still hasn't gotten past it" said Grace. Delia and the other women looked at her "Grace what happened to Serena?" asked Delia.

Grace looked at the women around her knew they should know. No one had any idea what happened except her and the officer Jennys though they had limited details. Grace started to cry as the pain of learning what her daughter went through before Ash had dissapeared. She took a deep breath and tried to calm herself and stop her tears. "My poor sweet Serena. Arceus she had been so happy when she was reunited with Ash eleven years ago. Heh she loved him ever since he helped her at Professor Oaks summer camp. I had never seen my daughter like that before. She had been happy before but when she saw Ash again she was soo joyous, unbroken and innocent." Grace said as she sighed. "Grace what happened?" They all asked. She looked up at them. Ten and a half years ago another guy had waltzed into her life and had taken a liking to her. He seemed nice and all and kinda looked like Ash. The main difference between them was the Z marks on Ash's cheeks. He pursued a romance with Serena but she only saw him as a friend and stayed by Ash's side. He must have got tired of waiting and then after Ash left. She had received an invitation to his party. She had gone on a ship with Bonnie. That piece of shit guy offered escort her there." Grace was breathing heavily and starting to sob as she continued her story. "He had gone with them and at the end of the day when they were a day from docking Serena had been spending time with Bonnie on deck and had went to go to bed. When she got to her room Calem was waiting. H-he-he" She tried to say as she sobbed hard. Delia and the other women went to her side to try to calm her down. "You don't have to tell us Grace" said Caroline. Grace shook her head and managed to get the rest of it out through her sobs. "He was waiting for her and he had locked the door behind him after he had knocked out and tied her up and stripped her. He had waited till she had woken back up and then he... he.. HE RAPED HER! OVER AND OVER AGAIN! HE RAPED MY LITTLE GIRL!" Grace screamed as she burst into a full on wailing fit of not being able to protect her daughter.

Delia and the other's women were absolutely outraged. Casey had a few minor details but now that she knew all of it she was enraged. As were Caroline and Johanna at the thought of what could happen to their own daughters if they weren't being protected by their pokemon and family. They patted Grace on the back."it's ok she'll get better with more time. Maybe Ash can help her when he gets back." Said the other ladies. Grace looked at them tears flowing from her blue eyes. "I don't think even Ash can help her. She hasn't gotten better at all. She can hardly even eat now without throwing it up. She's so broken and her only wish is to be with Ash but he's not there. She's tried to commit suicide four times she's been hurting so badly. I always caught her before she could but idk how much longer i can keep her from hurting herself" Cried Grace as she tried to control her tears and sobs. Delia and the others sighed. "Is their anything we can do?" asked Joy. Grace just shook her head. "No i've tried everything counseling seemed to hurt her even more and she can't block out the memories. I hope Ash can bring her back at least to a stable state when he comes back." said Grace. Delia thought about what Ash's reaction would be when he found out. If his attack on Conway was anything to go on Calem wouldn't be alive for long when Ash came back. She looked at the women and knew their pain. She had been raped by Giovanni all those years ago. Ohit still hurt to be reminded of it but she had gotten better only because of the fact that it had culminated in her becoming pregnant with Ash. Ash was the only reason she had gotten better and managed to stabalize herself for him. She needed to be to raise him. Ash had turned out to be a wonderful man. Nothing like his father and hopefully when he got back he still wouldn't be. She had fallen in love with Ash even though he was her son. She didn't care at all no matter how many people thought it was wrong but she had never told him and when she had tried to save him she had been put on the floor by a guy named Drew and prevented from helping Ash.

Delia's rage was starting to come back and only was taken out of her thoughts by Casey. We still haven't found Calem but he's hiding that's for sure. But we'll find him. If Ash doesn't kill him first" he other women shivered at the thought of how Ash would react to the news. Delia and the others started eating. Even Grace who had managed to calm down enough but was still sobbing as she ate. They sighed and looked at pictures of Ash on the wall all six of them wishing they were in Ash's arms. Delia made note to tell Ash her feelings for him. Hopefully he would return them. She prayed to Arceus that she could be with Ash as more than a mother. She then looked at the pictures of him as they went back to talking and eating into the night.

 **I think this is the end of the backstories for the pokemon girls. So please read and review.**


End file.
